Eventually time runs out
by belle in bookland
Summary: What if the safe house had been different? what if there had been other supernaturals affected by the Edison Group already there? They've planned their attack on the EG, but the only end they can see is filled with heart break. Mild Chlerek. It will have a happy(ish) ending. I own nothing. Rated T for language. New Uploads Soon.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up, confused. Where was I? Then I remembered, we're in the safe house with Andrew. Last night had been the first night of proper rest any of us has had in the last two weeks. Suddenly the door flew open and I jumped, Tori stood there in the opening grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Get up Saunders, we're meeting the other supernaturals!" Then as quickly as she appeared she disappeared down the hall. I got up and dressed in the only set of clean clothes I had and pulled a brush through my hair. It was still black and I'm pretty sure I hadn't washed all the dye out, but I could deal with that later.

I walked into the hall and looked around confused. There were at least 10 doors lining each side of the hall, and four sets of stairs going in all different directions. I was about to go down the first set of stairs when I gruff voice behind me said "Wrong stairs." I turned around to see Derek standing there, his clothes baggy as ever hair still in his face covering his emerald eyes. Then without saying anything else he walked down a different set of stairs, trying to avoid any further embarrassment I followed.

When I walked into the kitchen at first I only saw Andrew and Simon talking. "Good morning." I said. Andrew just nodded at me before turning towards to stove to finish whatever he was making for breakfast. "Good morning Chloe, did you sleep well?" Simon asked smiling. I nodded and then looked around. "Where is Tori? She burst into my room like 30 minutes ago telling me to get up." "Oh, well there are more supernaturals living in this house and Tori volunteered to watch them for us." I nodded again. "Breakfast is ready. Grab a plate and go into the living room so we can start introductions." Simon, Derek and I did so and soon followed Andrew through the doors that led into the living room. About 10 teenagers were scattered around the room and three adults were standing in a corner talking to Andrew. Tori speed walked into the room and stood next to me, I shot her a questioning look and she just shook her head. Seeing as there was no space to sit on the couch or chairs we sat on the floor. "Okay!" Andrew said "How about I start with the introductions, I'm Andrew and a sorcerer." Then he looked over to one of the other adults there. She had dark brown hair and eyes and skin "Hi, I'm Mckayla and I'm a telekinetic half-demon that means that I can use my mind to move things." She smiled around the room, she looked like she was in her late 30's. Two blond women stepped forwards "We're Sharon and Marla," started one of them before the other continued. "we're identical twins and we are Pyro kinetic half-demons. That means we can control fire, and make it and destroy it." They quickly sat down as if scared someone would take their seats. Andrew looks at us before saying "Why don't you tell everyone your name power age and something about yourself?" Simon stood up "I'm Simon, I'm 15 and a genetically altered sorcerer, meaning its harder to cast spells and I need loads of practice." Tori snorted and Simon glared at her before continuing "I like drawing and hanging out with my brother Derek and Chloe." Then he sat down, glaring at Tori as she stood up to introduce herself. "I'm Victoria, but call me Tori… Unless you don't value your life. I'm 15 and a genetically altered witch making me super strong and I only need to think of what I want to cast to be able to. I love shopping and annoying wolf-boy over here." She sat down and had a glaring contest with Simon. Derek was next, he didn't even stand up "Derek, 16, werewolf." Then he looked at me, I stood to my full 5 foot nothing height. "I'm Chloe, 15, genetically altered necromancer, I can and have accidentally raise the dead in my sleep. I like movies and hanging out with these people." I said the last part while gesturing to the three people sitting next to me. Next a girl with multi colored hair stood up, her eyes were a hazel color and lined thickly with black eyeliner. She had olive skin and was about 5 foot 6" "My name is Celeste, I'm 16 and I'm a witch, not genetically altered or anything but the Edison group killed my parents and that's why I'm here. I like reading, so if I'm in my room with the door closed don't bother me I like being alone." She sat down and elbowed the girl next to her who was practically drooling over Simon. She jumped up and glared at Celeste before starting. "I'm Gia, but call me Gee. I'm 14 and a volo half-demon. I like to hangout with just about anyone, but I tend to talk so much about nothing that it irritates them. I turn 15 in 3 days so yeaahh." She was grinning wildly at us, her hair was about the same color mine had been before I had had to dye it black her eyes we just a flat grey color. The next person to get up was a tan guy with light brown hair and blue-ish grey eyes. When he stood up to introduce himself I almost gasped. Oh My God he was tall, he had to be atleat 6 foot 6". Seeing my reaction he grinned at me causing me to blush and look down at my empty breakfast plate. "I'm josh and I'm a werewolf," now I realized that Derek was abnormally tense, and I understood why. "I'm 16 and I was left behind by my family when the Edison group threatened to attack the pack. I haven't found my mate yet, but you know how it is, don't you D.?" he directed the last part towards Derek who, even though it didn't seem possible, stiffened even more. Not knowing what else to do I put my hand on his arm, he looked at me and eventually relaxed a bit. Josh raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Next another guy stood up, he was average height and had pale skin and black hair and super pale eyes. "I'm Alex and I'm 15 and I'm part demon. So essentially I'm a demi demon but the Edison group got their hands on me and messed with my DNA so I cant really do anything. I like music and movies and stuff like that." Next was another girl she was about 5 foot 9" and had corkscrew curled auburn hair and pale skin and dark blueish gray eyes. "I'm Thana, I'm 16 and a normal necro, ive never summoned a ghost or raised the dead. Ive only seen ghostly replays but that was when I was 10. I like….food. but I hate strawberry ice cream. And I hate leaving the house and being around people… no offence. Oh and I will probably insult you so don't take it personally." Next two girls stood up they both had medium brown hair and tanned skin and greenish eyes. The tallest of the two spoke. "I'm Ellie and I'm 12 and this is my little sister Aly, shes 5 were both water half-demons. Our parents disappeared about 3 years ago so Aly doesn't remember them." They sat down again. A guy who looked kinda like an older version of Derek stood next he was 6 foot 5"and had tanned skin and black hair, but his eyes were hazel with green bits. "I'm Rider, I turned 18 last week, and I'm a shaman, lame I know but I guess you have what you have and you deal with it, right?" next was another guy he had very dark hair, skin and eyes. "I'm Jack, McKayla's son, and 15, and also a telekinetic half-demon, I like…stuff." His mother hurumphed from the corner she was standing in. Lastly was yet another guy, he had blond hair and light skin and blue eyes with hints of green in them. "I'm Nate, 17, werewolf, I like food I guess…" and that was all he said. There was an awkward silence, and without meaning to I said "And another baby is born." Everyone looked at me weirdly and I blushed. "what?" said Simon. "well," I started explaining. "my friend Kari from when I was back in school said that every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born, and out of habit whenever there is an awkward silence I say and another baby is born…." I trailed off. I looked up from my hands and saw that most of the people around me were trying not to laugh. Except Tori who was laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground. Soon everyone was laughing at me so I grabbed my plate and walked to the kitchen and started washing it, while doing so I decided I was going to wash the dye out of my hair and was my clothing. On my way out of the kitchen I did a typical Chloe thing. I tripped over nothing, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. I opened my eyes and became aware of the arm around my waist. I looked up to find Derek looking at me. He quickly released me. "Thanks." I said, I could feel my face heating. I ran up the stairs into my room grabbed a towel some shampoo and conditioner we had picked up on the way and pulled out some blue shorts and a black tank top. It took me about 20 minutes to find the bathroom. I washed the dye out as fast as I could. I could feel my muscles relaxing under the hot water, I scrubbed every inch of my body and brushed my teeth and washed and conditioned my hair. I came out cleaner than I had been in at least a week. My hair was back to being strawberry blon. I pulled on my under clothes and then my shorts and tank top. I towel dried my hair the best I could and ran brush through it to get the tangles out. It was longer than I remembered it being, It was half way down to my elbows instead of just past my shoulders like I remembered. I pulled my pendant out of my jeans pocket and went in search of something to hang it off of. I dropped off my dirty clothing in my room and went in search of string. Suddenly Simon appeared in front of me. "You washed the dye out. Wow even the red came out. We've never seen you with your hair natural like this." I blushed fingered my pendant. Following the direction of my eyes he gasped "what happened to your pendent?" I was about to answer that it got caught on my jacket and broke when Derek appeared "I broke it." He answered for me. Simon's eyes widened. "My pendant got caught on my jacket and it broke. Not Derek's fault." Simon seemed comforted by this. "Anyway, I was going to ask for some string. I'll see you guys later." And before any of them could react I ran down the stairs. "Who are you?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I already know what i want to do with this story but i need to work up to that with the story so some of the chapters will be pretty random and possibly a bit boring. I will try to update regularly, I'll try to post update dates on my profile when i have more chapters. **

"Celeste! It's me, Chloe." I said "No your not, you look nothing like Chloe. WHO ARE YOU?" suddenly I was lifted into the air, I guess with Celeste's magic. "I swear I am! Put me down!" then she started shooting blue sparks at me. They hurt like you wouldn't believe. So I did the only thing I could. I screamed. She started shooting bigger sparks at me for screaming and they hurt even more than the first set. So I stopped screaming and held in my sobs but I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "its going to keep getting worse until you tell me." I didn't answer knowing that if I opened my mouth I would scream from the pain. It was getting harder not to she was now shooting energy balls at me. Then the door burst open and the three werewolves burst in. Derek growled terrifyingly at Celeste. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he screamed at her. Losing concentration she dropped me. My head smacked off the tiled floor. Derek ran over to me. I tried to sit up but pair radiated through me. I could see burns all over my arms, legs and clothing. I coughed into my hand and screamed. The hand I had coughed into was covered in blood. My scream sounded more like a gurgle. Nate and Josh were still standing there frozen looking between me, Derek and Celeste. "Do something!" Derek growled at them. Josh grabbed Celeste, who was trying to leave, and Nate ran off. I coughed more, more blood came. Nate came back a few minutes later everybody in tow. Rider stepped towards me and Derek growled. "I'm a shaman, I can heal her. Now do you want my help or not." Derek didn't release his grip on me but let Rider come closer, he put one hand high up on my chest and one on my stomach. Then his hands got really hot, so hot I couldn't help but scream. But then slowly what felt like water washed through my veins. My head, chest, arms and legs stopped hurting. I was about to thank Rider when darkness overcame me.

DPOV

Chloe was screaming as Rider supposedly healed her. His hands were glowing red and then blue. She finally stopped screaming and then promptly passed out. Without even saying anything he got up. "what did you do to her?" he turned and looked at me. "healing her made her tired, I took her injuries away and she took my exhaustion, that's how it works, shell be fine in a few hours." And with that he just left. I picked up Chloe and put her on the couch before turning to Celeste. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted at her. "she kept saying she was Chloe.." she whispered. I looked at Josh, who was holding her wrists so she couldn't leave, with confusion. He just shrugged. From behind me Tori said "I don't get it, you attacked her, my friend, because she said she was Chloe?!" I could see Tori's fingers sparking with her anger. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" the ends of her hair were also sending sparks flying, burning the wall paper near Tori. I was shocked to say the least, I never thought Tori would be so protective of Chloe. "well.. um, she said she was Chloe. That's not Chloe. Chloe isn't blonde." She said timidly. Some people around us looked at the sleeping figure on the sofa. "you really are stupid aren't you! She washed the dye Derek got her out of her hair!" Tori yelled she was levitating slightly above the ground. "why was her hair dyed in the first place?" Celeste said defiantly. "Because she had half a million dollars on her head. That's why!" Celeste looked like she was about to cry. I looked at Josh, signaling to him to let her go. The minute he did she ran up one of the many sets of stairs. Tori stopped levitating and slowly her hair and fingers stopped sparking, without saying anything she grabbed Simon and me by out shirts and dragged us over to the sleeping Chloe. "Help me bring her up." She said without even looking at us. Simon stepped forward, but I was faster "I've got it." I said and I carefully picked her up. I walked up the stairs following Chloe's scent to her room, Tori and Simon silently trailing behind me. I put Chloe on her bed carefully. "Simon, you grab Chloe's laundry and go wash her stuff. Wolf-boy you go get her some water and food." Tori commanded. "And what are you going to do?" Simon asked. "I am going to get my stuff. I'm moving into Chloe's room. If anyone else tries to hurt her… let's just say if anyone goes missing, you should be looking for a pile of ashes." Tori's eyes were still glowing. After that was cleared up Simon and I did what Tori told us to.

CPOV

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, I was having some serious déjà vu. I looked over and, to my surprise, saw Tori sitting on the bed across the room. On her lap she had a book and she was gripping the sides tightly, her knuckles were white, and she was staring at me. I got up and stretched, I was feeling so stiff. "What's up Tori?" I asked, I could see her eyes shining with unshed tears. Suddenly she was off the bed and hugging me tightly, I yelped with surprise. "I thought you were going to die." She whispered. Then the door flew open and Derek and Simon burst in. Their eyes widened when they saw Tori and I hugging, realizing we had an audience Tori let go of me. "Mention this to anyone and I will destroy you." She said. Simon ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, I was starting to get a little confused at this point, why was everyone over reacting. Couldn't they see I was perfectly fine? When Simon released me I look at Derek, I didn't really expect him to hug me, but when he did I found it was a pleasant surprise and to be perfectly honest I didn't really want to let go. When he finally released me I realized something. "Where is my pendant?!" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see it anywhere. Tori just smiled and pointed at me, or to be exact at my chest, I looked down and smiled. Around my neck, attached to a thick velvety ribbon, was my pendant. "Thank you." I whispered to no one in particular. All of a sudden Derek started growling, and then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and stood there face to face with Celeste, Josh was behind her. Seeing her, my eyes went wide, I could feel the blood draining from my face. Seeing this she backed away slowly, I could see tears staining her cheeks. "Why are you here Celeste?" I said as steadily as I could. "I wanted to apologize for attacking you, you see I… I'm practically blind so I identify people by their hair color and height and skin color because that's all I can really see, so when I saw you at first I thought you were Gee, but then I realized the height was wrong. And when you said you were Chloe I didn't believe you because I remembered you with black hair. And I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you but this is the first time I've ever said it out loud, no one knew. And I just wanted to protect everyone. You don't have to forgive me, and I know it's not an excuse, but just tell me you understand." By the end of her explanation she was sobbing uncontrollably, and I understood what she said, and what she meant. So I walked over to her sobbing form and wrapped my arms around her "I understand and forgive you Celeste." I whispered to her, when I pulled away from her I smiled. She smiled at me and said "Thank you Chloe Saunders, thank you." And with that she walked away. Josh, Derek, Tori and Simon were all staring at me. So I just smiled at them and walked down the stairs, hoping I could find Rider. I walked around that maze of a house for at least an hour before I found him. "Hi Rider." I said, smiling at him. He looked shocked. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, rubbing my face. "No, no there is nothing on your face." He said smiling a little. "Then what was with the face?" "Most of the people here… okay all of the people here don't really… associate with me." I frowned "Why are you here Chloe?" he asked eventually. "I wanted to thank you. And then, I don't know, have a conversation with you." He looked a little taken aback by my reply. "Uum, well, your welcome. It was the least I could do." I smiled at him and looked around. We were in a kitchen, not the same one from breakfast. "This kitchen doesn't get used. So I spend most of my time here." He told me. "That must be nice, peaceful you know. If I'm invading your privacy I can go if you want." I said already thinking of finding a place like this in the house for myself. "I don't mind, no one has ever come here while I was here. I actually kinda like the company." He smiled at me "You like movies, you said that right?" he asked me. I nodded and gave him a questioning look. "there is a small television in there" he indicated to a door I hadn't noticed. "with a DVD player. We could watch a movie. If you want of course." "That would be awesome." I said.

We decided to watch the original Frankenstein movie. He was the first person to agree with me that Frankenstein's monster was not a monster and that he was misunderstood, he didn't mean to kill the little girl and he was so sad when she died. I almost cried at that part. The movie had just ended when either Sharon or Marla came in and told us dinner was ready and then left. "You wouldn't happen to know which one that was, would you?" I asked when I was sure they weren't within hearing distance. He looked at me and then laughed. "Nope, they've been here 3 months and no one, not even the werewolves, can tell the difference. According to them their scents are so similar they can't tell one from the other." I laughed along with him, just as we walked into the kitchen.

**I hope its not too bad. Please R&R. Feel free to correct my grammar or spelling.**


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked into the kitchen everyone stopped talking to look at us. Only then did I realize that I had my hand on his arm, Tori's eyes widened and then she sent me one of her devilish grins. I quickly took my hand from his arm and got myself a bowl of spaghetti and sat down between Ali and McKayla. Soon the table fell into easy conversation again and dinner went on without a hitch. When dinner ended Simon asked me to watch a movie with him and I was about to accept when Tori told him that I couldn't and then proceeded to drag me up to what was now our room, instead of just mine, not that I minded I actually felt kind of comforted by the fact that tori was there, not that I would ever tell her that. She plopped down on one of the beds, after closing the door, and pulled me down with her. "Soooo? Spill, what happened?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement. "What happened? What do you mean, what happened when?" I asked genuinely confused. She sighed "With you and Rider of course." Oh. "Oh, nothing I went looking for him so I could thank him for saving my life, cause you know, he did. Anyway he remembered me saying I liked movies so he asked if I wanted to watch a movie and I was like sure. We ended up watching Frankenstein's Monster, and he totally agreed with me that he FM wasn't evil (A/N FM is Frankenstein's Monster). And then either Sharon or Marla came in and told us dinner was ready." "Well what was with the arm grabbing and the laughing?" she asked leaning forward so much she was only about 4 inches away from my face. "When Sharon/Marla left after telling us to come for dinner I asked if he knew which was which, at this point we were walking back to the other kitchen where you guys were. Anyway, then he explained that no one, even the werewolves can tell because their scents are so similar. And so I started laughing. And the whole arm grabbing thing, I didn't even realize I had done that." Tori seemed slightly disappointed by the story, but just shrugged and left the room. I soon followed, and joined Simon and Thana and some of the others in the main living room, they were watching Transformers: Dark side of the moon. It was a pretty good movie but I prefer the older ones. When the movie was over I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 11 P.M. So I decided I was going to go to bed, and told the others as much. Tori also excused herself. When we got to our room I couldn't help but ask her something that had been bugging me. "Tori, why did you move into this room?" She froze, and then turned to look at me. "I moved here because when Celeste almost killed you I realized how much it would suck if you had died, you are now my best friend and I felt better knowing that I would be closer to you if anything else happened." And then almost to herself she said "I can't lose another best friend." We didn't say anything else to each other after that, and we soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a loud crack and pain shooting through my elbow. I had somehow managed to fall out of bed. I looked at the clock in the middle of the room; it was 5 in the morning. I groaned, I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again with Tori's snoring. I went down to the main kitchen and found Derek getting food for himself, no matter what happened he would never change. This thought made me giggle. He whirled around to face me, the moment he saw me worry clouded his face. "Chloe, what's wrong, why are you up? Did Tori do something?" His worry made me giggle even more. It turned into a full blown giggle fest, at some point I actually fell back onto my back side. The entire time Derek just looked at me like I was crazy. When I finally recovered I looked up at him and held out my hand, asking him to help me up. When I was standing again I walked over the fridge and got out a bottle of water. "Are you going to tell me why you're up?" he asked again. "I woke up because I fell out of bed and not it was not from a nightmare, anyway, then I realized that with Tori snoring I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I decided to go explore." I smiled up at him. "At 5 in the morning?" He sounded slightly incredulous. I just grinned in response before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the main living room. "Watch a movie with me." I ordered him. "Okay." I smiled again and went in search of a good movie. In the end I decided on Red Riding Hood, the one with Amanda Seyfried in it. I think we must have fallen asleep half way through the movie because the next thing I knew there were voiced surrounding me and I was lying down on the couch, something warm around my waist and pressed against my back, in my semi-conscious state I snuggled closer to the warm thing. Then I heard a female voice "awww, they are so adorable. Just look at them." They? What did she mean they? And who is she talking to? I was here alone with… OMG the warm thing was Derek. Suddenly I shot up, the sudden movement waking Derek. I looked around, crowded around the couch were Tori, Gee, Sharon and Marla, Ellie and Thana. "What's going on?" I asked. Tori smirked and answered "You and wolf-boy were all cuddled up on the sofa, it would have been cute but… It was Wolf-boy." She winked at me. Then Nate walked in, confusion crossed his face as he saw us. I must admit it has got to look weird. Just picture this, me and Derek looking semi-awake sitting next to each other on the couch, and 6 girls standing around them, and I'm pretty sure my face was scarlet. Nate just grumbled a low "whatever" Before walking into the kitchen. I also went into the kitchen and got myself a bowl of lucky charms cereal and sat down at the table soon Derek sat down on my right, his plate piled high with things like eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns. I couldn't help but gape at his breakfast as he ate, or should I say inhaled it. He saw me watching and shot me a 'what?' look. I just shook my head and focused on my breakfast.

After breakfast I took a shower and got dressed in my recently laundered clothes. Then I decided I would walk around and see if I could find any other unused rooms like the area where Rider hangs out. After walking in what I think might have been circles I gave up and sat on the floor in the middle of the hall. Eventually I went from sitting in the hall to lying on the floor, arms and legs out like a starfish. I had just closed my eyes when I felt something hit my knee and hear someone say 'oh crap', I opened my eyes to see Jack's body, flailing arms and all, coming straight for me. I closed my eyes and tensed waiting for the impact. The was a loud thud near my head and I opened my eyes to see Jacks face inches away from mine, his hands on either side of my head. He quickly got off of me and sat down next me. "Why are you lying on the floor like this?" he asked, the look on his face said he was scared to hear the answer. "I was trying to find my way through this maze that you guys seem to call a house, and then after walking in circles for like 30 minutes I gave up. At first I was sitting but then I was like whatever and lay down on the floor. Why?" he looked almost relieved " I thought…. I don't know…you see, my room is just over there," He said, pointing down the hall. "and I don't know you so you might be a crazy stalker or something. We have had one of those it was really creepy." I laughed at his expression as he suppressed a shudder. "you wouldn't happen to be able to point me in the general direction of the main kitchen would you?" he grinned and got up, helping me up and pulling me thought several halls before finally pulling me into the living room. There was no one there so I threw myself onto the couch, one leg and one arm hanging off. Jack laughed behind me. "It's really not that funny, the floor isn't comfortable." He just continued laughing at me. "move your legs or I'll sit on them." He threatened. "Go right ahead, I'm not moving I'm too tired." A moment later I felt him sit on my calves. "I did warn you." He said. I pulled a pillow under my head and turned to the tv. In the reflection in the screen I could see Jack sitting cross-legged on top of my legs. "Turn on the T.V. would you." After flipping through channels we settled on watching Dexter, not the cartoon but the tv show about the serial killer. Eventually lunch came and we went to join Andrew and McKayla in the kitchen. Then Thana came in and sat down next to me. "Chloe?" She asked, I turned to her. "Could you…. Could you train me to, you know, be a better necro?" I was so surprised I didn't answer at first. "sure, I wou-ˮ I was going to say that I would love to, when Andrew interrupted. "I was going to tell everyone at dinner, but I've called a few friends who will be coming to train all of you. Your training will start tomorrow morning." I looked at Thana and shrugged. I couldn't help but worry about the people coming tomorrow. After lunch I went in search of Derek. I was going to talk to him about the people coming tomorrow and I was going to summon Liz, I missed her and I was going to ask her to keep an eye out for us. I made my way up to Simon and Derek's room, for some reason this made me nervous. Why was going to talk to Derek suddenly making me nervous? I had spent several days alone with him when we had gotten separated from Simon and Tori. I just shrugged it off, or at least ignored it as best I could. I was standing outside their door, I took a deep breath and knocked. "It's me." I said. "Chloe." They know who you are you idiot, I chided myself. "Come in." I walked in to see Simon sitting at a desk drawing. "Hey Chloe, what's up?" he grinned at me. "Just looking for Derek, do you know where he is?" Simons smile slipped slightly. I know he likes me, and at first I thought that maybe I liked him too, and I do just not… like that. He's become more of a brother to me than anything else. "Yeah, I think he went downstairs to get some food." I chuckled "That is so Derek." He gave a short laugh. I turned and went to find Derek. I saw him coming up the stairs with an arm full of food. "STOP!" I said my hands up in front of me. He stopped one foot in the air, eyes wide. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the rest of the way I pulled him down the hall and checked my room for Tori before going in. I looked up at Derek, his eyes were still wide with confusion. "Put the food down and stop looking like I've grown an extra head!" I snapped. He just looked at me for a moment before doing as I said. Once he did he sat down next to me on the bed, then I told him about Andrews' news. He swore under his breath. "I take it you think it's as bad an idea as I do." He just nodded, he was about to get up when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Anything else?" He asked. I nodded and told him about wanting to summon Liz so I could ask her to keep an eye out for us while the other sup's were here (A/N sup's is supernatural's). "That's probably a good idea, but make sure you ask her to stay hidden, no need for her to be seen by another Necromancer and to be banished or whatever it is you necromancers do." I glared at him and he just smirked. He went to stand up again and I pulled him down again. "I swear, get up again and I'll sit on you." Blushing when I realized what I had just said, Derek just laughed. Yes you heard me, he laughed. His laugh made me smile. "you should laugh more often." He just raised an eyebrow as though to say _should I now?_ "Anyway, this is the last thing I'll ask of you. Can you stay with me while I summon Liz? In case I do something stupid like, I don't know, raise someone." He nodded. I leaned back against the wall behind me and closed my eyes and pictured Liz in her Mickey Mouse night shirt and orange and purple giraffe socks. Thinking of Liz made me think of Tori's comment that she couldn't lose another best friend. Then I felt that familiar twinge and opened my eyes and yelped. Derek looked at me, but he didn't see what made me yelp. Liz was sitting on my lap. "Hey!" For a dead person she was very enthusiastic. Still thinking of Tori's comment is replied and explained my plan to her. "and you want me to remain hidden? What if I spot something shady?" I thought for a moment and relayed what she said to Derek. "you can pick things up right?" Derek asked Liz, I nodded Liz's reply to him. "Could you write a note and then leave it somewhere and then Chloe goes and checks every hour or something?" Liz nodded enthusiastically and said she'd be back later and disappeared. "Derek you are a genius." I said and threw my arms around his neck, he hesitated a moment before hugging me back. A cough came from the direction of the door and we jumped apart. I looked over to see McKayla standing there with an amused expression on her face. "I just came to say that Andrew is holding a house meeting, he wants to talk to everyone." Derek and I nodded and she left. "Do you think he's going to tell everyone now?" I asked him, he nodded. Then I saw the fever in his eyes and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He caught me studying him, "what?" he growled at me. "Are you-" "Changing? No not for a few more days. I'll come get you when it's time." He rolled his eyes at me and got up, not even waiting for me to follow.

The kitchen still didn't have enough chairs so Aly was sitting on Ellie's lap and Gee was sitting on the counter. I was about to go sit next to Gee when Josh jumped up with a funny expression on his face and ran out of the room. Everyone just stared at the door Josh had just run out of. A few minutes later Josh came back, carrying the smaller of the three sofa's. Everyone in the kitchen backed into various corners of the kitchen. For a moment he just stood there, holding the couch off the ground in what looked like a really uncomfortable way before he said "Can someone PLEASE just move everything out of the way so I can put this down?" Immediately people sprang into action, pulling things out of his way. The moment he dropped the sofa into place I tried to get to it, but of course I tripped on nothing. I tensed, waiting for the impact. I felt hands on my waist stopping me from falling flat on my face. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Derek but instead I looked up into the bright blue-gray eyes of Josh. I blushed at the close proximity we were in. I pulled away from him and stumbled into a nearby chair. When everybody had settled down with some food Andrew broke the news about the supernatural trainers. The rest of diner was filled with excited chatter about training. The only ones that were quiet were Derek and I. And Rider but he never really talked to anyone so that wasn't surprising. I looked over at Derek and caught sight of Liz over his shoulder. She motioned for me to follow her up stairs, before I did I checked to make sure Thana hadn't seen.

DPOV

Josh dropped the couch on the floor and grinned at Chloe. _Grrrr. _My inner wolf growled at him. _She's ours! _Silently I agreed. I didn't like the attention he was paying to Chloe one bit. So caught up in my thoughts I didn't see her shoot towards the couch and stumble, I watched as she started to fall, I took one step towards her, even though I knew I could never make it on time. I stood there helplessly as she fell into the arms of the other werewolf. I couldn't suppress a small growl from escaping as Josh grinned at her. Thankfully, I don't think anyone heard. I watched as she stumbled into a nearby chair, Simon sat next to her, trying to talk to her, but she seemed oblivious. Andrew's announcement didn't affect Chloe's catatonic state, but it got Simon to leave her alone. _ That's right Simon, she's ours stay away! _ I shook my head, trying to see sense, Simon always got the girl so there was no point arguing. However Ever sins coming here he had lightened up on the flirting, and was now pursuing one of the girls here, Gee or Gia or something like that. I knew Chloe didn't like Simon, at least not anymore, but I saw the glances she threw at Rider, who was paying more attention to his food than I think is healthy, but it made him oblivious to Chloe's looks. She glanced at me and then looked over my shoulder. I sniffed, everyone I smelled was here so it must be a ghost, maybe it was Liz. She looked around the table, her eyes lingering on the other necromancer before she got up and walked up the stairs. I don't think anyone noticed, they were all to wrapped up in their babble about the trainers coming tomorrow. I soon followed her up. I could hear a whispered conversation but didn't bother to listen, she would tell me the whole story when she came out. You're just assuming that, maybe she wont.  Damn thoughts. I sat there doubting myself while I waited for Chloe to finish talking to Liz. She stopped talking and I heard her walk towards the door, so I stood up from the floor and stood in front of the door and lifted my hand to knock when she opened the door. When she saw me she jumped. "Derek, jeez don't scare me like that." She covered her heart with her hand. She moved aside so I could come in, "I assume that was Liz." She nodded and sat down on Tori's bed. "She said she's talked to some of the people, umm well that are… you know…" she was looking down at her hands. "Dead?" she nodded "She talked to some of her friends there and they will also be helping keep an eye out. Amber and Brady will be there, they're from Lyle right?" I nodded that they were before telling her that I didn't know them very well. She just nodded and looked at the floor, chewing on the skin on her thumb. I just sat there, looking at her, for a few minutes before getting up at leaving. I don't think she noticed.

**This was chapter three, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R, feel free to correct me. **


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I sat there after telling Derek about what Liz had told me. Liz had said that she would have some of the other failed experiments to look out for us because she knew we could trust them. Thinking about all the people that The Edison group had killed brought me close to tears, I still didn't know If aunt Lauren was alive or not and it scared me to think about it. Either way I couldn't come up with any scenario that had a good outcome. The first scenario was that she was dead, and that was obviously horrible. The second was that she wasn't dead but that she was being tortured by the Edison group, I couldn't bare to think about what they could be doing. My last idea was that she had gotten away but was now living on the streets, like Simon, Tori, Derek and I had been, but she was alone which made it so much worse. I could feel hot tears rolling silently down my face, this happened whenever I thought of aunt Lauren or dad. Dad. The fact that he had such a large reward on my head was keeping him in the public eye, and hopefully that would keep him safe. I slowly got off of Tori's bed and fell onto my own and quietly cried myself to sleep.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. This place was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Maybe not so much familiar as that it felt safe. I was standing on a street, it was completely empty no houses lined the sides I couldn't even smell exhaust fume, not that there were any cars there but still. I followed the road and I came to a forest, still feeling safe I walked on. I followed a small path and saw a clearing up ahead. In the clearing I saw aunt Lauren, so I started running. "Aunt Lauren!" I shouted. She turned to face me, but there was something wrong with her face. When I got closer I saw that the skin on her face was partially decayed, hanging off of the bone, one of her eyes was gone and the other was obviously blind. Her skin was tinged a blue-ish color and I could see the bone on her le, the other leg the skin had come off so that the muscle was exposed. When she 'saw' me she started limping towards me, a horrible moan coming from deep within her. I screamed and started running in the opposite direction. I made it out of the clearing but I could still hear her running behind me. "Chloe." I heard from somewhere off to my left. I turned, running towards the voice. At some point it had gotten colder, I could see the breath that I puffed out, my tears freezing on my face. Then I reached another clearing I saw my dad in front of me, but he was just like aunt Lauren partially decayed. I could see that at some point his throat had been cut. My breath caught as I sank to the ground, I could hear aunt Laurens corps come up behind me as my dad made his way towards me as well. All of a sudden everywhere I looked people I knew, my friends and family, were coming at me. All suffering the same fate. Death. They were crying, moaning. I could see Kari and Nate and Tori off to my left, Nate (_**A/N this is the Nate from her old life not the Nate from the house) **_was missing an arm and blood was dripping out of it, I could hear the dripping as they continued forward. On my right I saw Derek and Simon and Miranda. They too were dead. I screamed and cried as they came closer. Suddenly pain was radiating though me. My friends and family were latching onto various limbs with their teeth. I screamed and then it all went black._

I opened my eyes to see Tori and Derek Standing over me. I could feel tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Did I wake you guys?" I asked looking at them. "You woke the entire house." Said a voice from the door way. I looked over to see everyone else standing in the hall and in the door way. "I'm sorry." My voice caught. Tori looked at me and then the people in the door way, sending them her perfected bitch glare. Slowly they filed into the hall, going to their own rooms. The only people that remained were Tori and Derek. Derek was sitting on my bed, a worried look on his face, staring at me, searching my face for something. Tori glanced between Derek and I before getting up and leaving. "What happened?" I asked, my voice timid. "About half an hour ago you started crying and screaming in your sleep. You woke almost everyone in the house, and those you didn't wake the others dragged along. They shouldn't go around using you for their entertainment." He practically growled the last part. Tears were still falling in steady streams down my face, Derek carefully wiped them away. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked me. I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak but ended up coughing instead, the screaming must have made my throat dry. Silently Derek handed me a glass of water, I gulped it down gratefully. Then I proceeded to explain my dream, well nightmare, to Derek. He didn't interrupt me once, but while I was explaining the last scene where I had seen all my friends and family I started sobbing. He pulled me close to his chest, rocking me back a forth as I continued telling him. Even after I finished he stayed silent, still holding me close, still rocking, and slowly I fell back to sleep. This time without nightmares.

I woke up to an empty bed. Derek had probably left her here the minute she fell asleep. _Why on earth would he stay?! God Chloe you're so stupid! _ I cringed, Stupid mental voice. Then I remembered why had been there in the first place. _Why do you just have to go around embarrassing yourself all the time? First talking to yourself in public and now waking 17 people IN YOUR SLEEP! _ I can't face any of them today, I'll just stay up here. I sat up, leaning my back against the head board, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees, today is going to be boring. I sat there on the bed staring at the door, willing something to happen. I started humming Viking Death March from Billy Talent under my breath (A/N I don't own the song or anything. It's an awesome song though J.) when the door opened and Simon walked in. "Hey Chloe, Andrew sent me to wake you up. The trainers are going to be here in an hour and a half. So if you want to shower and eat something you might want to get up." He smiled at me but it wasn't his usual flirty smile or amused grin. His smile was full of sympathy I didn't want. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me, I was useless anyway, what would feeling sorry for me accomplish? Nothing, that's what. "I think I'll take a shower and just wait up here for the trainers. Can you ask Tori to come get me when they arrive?" I gave a small smile. "Sure, no problem Chloe." He lingered for a minute before leaving, shutting the door carefully behind him. I sighed, and then I slowly got up before grabbing my towel and making my way to the shower. I could hear excited chatter downstairs that was similar to that from the night before. I just shook my head as I got into the shower. I scrubbed every inch of my skin and washed my hair three times, I even conditioned it, I brushed my teeth and shaved and everything. When I got out, I put thick lotion all over me and got dressed the cleanest things I had. My theory that if I looked nice and such that I would feel better has been disproven. I needed chocolate, supposedly that made people happy. Plus I hadn't eaten any good chocolate in ages. I lay on my bed and let my mind go blank, I didn't sleep or anything but it felt nice not to have to think. I let my fingers explore the ridges and dimples in the surface of my pendant. It was now a deep purple color, so dark it was almost black. No matter what happened to my pendant, it never seemed to scratch or chip, which I was grateful for given our current situation. I opened my eyes and saw Tori leaning over me, I hadn't even hear her come in. "They're here." She said excitedly before exiting, not even waiting for me. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's really pathetic. _No wonder it was so easy to make me think I was Schizophrenic, I talked to a voice in my head. Yes it was my voice, and yes I knew it was just how I thought but still. I got up and slowly made my way down to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen everyone went quiet. I looked around and saw five unfamiliar faces. The silence became awkward very quickly. "Aaaand a baby is born." I whispered to myself. I looked up to see Derek, Josh and Nate laughing and everyone else looking at them like they had suddenly become Siamese triplets. "It wasn't that funny you know." I said. Now everyone turned to look at me. "you said the whole weird gay baby shit again didn't you?" said Tori, and un-amused expression graced her face, but I could see the humor in her hazel eyes. Then all the other teens started laughing. Andrew, McKayla, Sharon, Marla and who I guessed were the trainers just watched. Confused expressions on all their faces. Andrew looked at me for explanation. "After the introduction's when we first arrived there was this awkward silence and back before the whole Edison group thing my friend Kari said that every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born, anyway so in this awkward silence after the introduction's I said 'and a baby is born' and I said it again a few seconds ago." I explained, keeping my face as neutral as possible. "Okaaaaay, well hush up guys your trainers are going to introduce themselves and tell you who they will be training. I will be training Simon as we are the only sorcerers. Alex we couldn't get you a trainer so you'll be doing physical combat with the werewolves." When he finished he signaled to the first person to start. The first person was a woman, she was only about an inch or two taller than me, and had gorgeous chocolate brown hair and dark, dark brown eyes that were offset by her pale skin. She looked about 25 years old. "Hey y'all, I'm Tayla and I'm a witch. I'm 28 and I'll be training Celeste and Tori." She had a bright smile and a sweet southern accent, I kinda wished I was a witch, she seemed nice to work with. Next was an old-ish man with leathery tan skin and thick graying hair that matched his eyes. "I'm Jackson and I'm a Shaman, I'll be training Rider" he said, he seemed nice enough but he was very…. Intimidating. Next was a young man, Tori was practically drooling at the sight of him. He had thick blond hair and hazel eyes. When he spoke his voice was deep. "I'm Noah, I'm 23 and I'm a water half-demon so I'll be training Ellie and Ali." He smiled a sweet smile at the sisters. The next person was a woman, she had tan skin that was littered with freckles, her long light brown hair was in a long braid down to the small of her back. She had no non-sense steely gray eyes. "I'm Jo, that's short of Josephine. I'm 27 and I'll be training Derek, Nate, Josh and Alex. And I'm a Pyro kinetic half-demon so I'll be training with Marla and Sharon." The werewolves were sputtering with laughter. They obviously thought she couldn't take them. Seeing this she walked over to Nate and grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled his face down to her level. Nate stopped laughing, I could see how hard she was pulling at his hair. She was bending his neck at an awkward angle that had got to hurt. "I'm going to be training you I assume? Well I'm all you guys got and I know your type, you think you can take me easily just because I'm small, a woman and don't have superhuman speed and strength. You are going to be in a world of hurt when we train. So you guys are going to stop laughing at me this INSTANT!" she hissed at him. The guys stopped laughing and Alex looked downright scared of her. She let go of Nate's hair and gave them a sweet smile and walked back to where she had been standing earlier. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face after that. Next was another young guy, he had dark hair and hazel-y green eyes and he was tall, and when I say tall I mean Derek's height. "Hi, my name is Mike and I'm 20 and I'm a necromancer so I'll me training with Chloe and Thana." He seemed nice enough. I glanced over at Thana, who was practically swooning over Mike. A second later everyone dispersed, going over to talk to their trainers, or at least almost everyone, Jo cornered the guys and dragged Derek outside by the ear as the rest of the guys followed. Jack was Training with his mother, and I wasn't sure if he was lucky or if I should feel bad for him. I slowly walked over to Thana and Mike, who were talking about some T V show they both liked. When I got to them Thana stopped and looked at me before saying "Are you okay Chloe? I mean after last night…" she trailed off. "Yeah I'm fine, its been happening a lot recently. You'll get used to it, Simon, Derek and Tori did. But I'll try to keep the screaming to a minimum." Mike just shook his head, he probably didn't know what we were talking about, but I guess the less people that know the better.

**I'll have chapter 5 up by this weekend. R&R, thank you so much for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thana and I followed Mike out to the forest that came up to the back of the house. "First off I would like to know what you already know how to do, there is a small cemetery a little further in- ah here it is." He turned to Thana. "Uuum, I've seen one of those uhh replays of someone's death and a saw one ghost." Mike smiled and nodded. That's what I was supposed to be able to do at my age, not raise random people and animals in my sleep. Mike nodded to me, asking me what I could do. "Well I guess I'll start at the beginning. When I was little I lived in this house and there were a couple of ghosts in the basement, I remember one of them was always nice to me and one was scary and one of them had hung themselves so that's how I always saw her. Then there's the ghost that got me into this mess, he was a custodian at my school that got blown up in one of the science labs about 10 years ago or something. Then there's my friends Liz, she was a volo half-demon, she hung around for a while but she left to watch over her family after helping Tori and I escape from the Edison group. That leads me to who I think might have been Brady, he was also from Lyle house, but I've never met him so I can't be sure. Then there's the time I raised dead bats, that was terrifying. Oh and I raised a bunch of corpses that are buried under Lyle house and the corpse of a homeless man. I saw the ghostly replay of a man jumping into an industrial saw, and a girl being murdered." When I was done telling my story Thana and Mike were staring at me. "Chloe I know they messed with your DNA but you realize that what you're saying is impossible, you shouldn't have learnt the ritual to raise a corpse yet." I looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean ritual, the people under Lyle house I raised by accident because Tori had tied me up and gagged me and left me underground and I was freaking out, and the bats and homeless man I raised in my sleep." I raised my eye brows in a _duuh _ manor. They were still staring at me like I had suddenly grown an extra head. "I forgave Tori for that, she felt really bad about it and hasn't done anything like it sinds." I clarified. Mike looked over at Thana before walking over to me and taking my arm and pulling me away from Thana so that she was out of earshot. "Look I understand that you may want to seem intimidating around the other supernaturals giving your size and all, but lying is not the way to go. To be able to help you I need to know what you can actually do." Now I was mad. Not only did he call me pathetic (more or less), but he also said I was lying to everyone to feel more intimidating! What! The! Hell! I looked up at him, allowing the anger to show clearly on my face. "Okay, why don't you tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Challenging him with my eyes. He smirked at me, obviously thinking I was about to embarrass myself. "Why don't you just summon a ghost for us." He said, noting that Thana had joined us again. I grumbled a quick fine and sat on the forest ground. I concentrated on pulling only one ghost through, holding back on my powers. "Come on Chloe. You have got to pull more! I wouldn't want to embarrass you now." Mike chided. Anger ripped through me once more. I decide to let my powers lose, prove to Mike once and for all that I was not some pathetic wanna-be. So I pulled and pulled at anything I could find on the 'other side'. It was almost like running, you push and push yourself and then you break through that invisible barrier and your running feels… free. Suddenly excruciating pain radiated though me. The last thing I remembered was screaming before I fell into a dark haze.

Mike POV

"Why don't you summon a ghost for us?" I asked. She probably couldn't. The Edison group had probably weakened her instead of making her stronger. She sat on the ground, I could see she was holding back. I wasn't sure if it was all an act, you know fake that you're scared of letting your power loose. "Come on Chloe. You have got to pull more! I wouldn't want to embarrass you now." I mocked her. She seemed to let loose when I said this. Ghosts started popping up everywhere, some were mad, some were confused and some were trying to talk to us. They were all shouting. But Chloe didn't stop there. She was still summoning, the ground was shaking, splitting open. Warm air started blowing around us. A warm air I had only read about and had hoped never to have to deal with. Chloe had summoned demons. She had cracked over the doors to hell and released them. Dead things were crawling towards us from all sorts of directions. I had been so busy trying to send some of the dead people and animals crawling out of the ground back I hadn't noticed what had happened to Chloe. A small, young sounding scream broke my concentration. What I saw when I looked around, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget.

DPOV

I had to admit Jo was tough. She had already put Josh in his place more than she should have too, and had pinned Nate while sparring. She was showing us a particular way to use two opponents against each other when both are fighting you when I heard a scream. _Chloe. _I growled_, what was that asshat Mich or Mike or whatever his name was doing to my Chloe?! _I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was running until I had slowed to a stop in the clearing where Thana, Mike and Chloe were. I could see Mike and Thana on one side of the clearing, fear obvious in their eyes. On the other side was Chloe, but they weren't focused on her, they were focused on the air around her. She was floating, a red-ish glow coming off of her, her back bent at a weird and unnatural angle, arms flung back. Her eyes were wide open, her usually beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and the irises had turned a hard cold icy color. A horrible screeching sound came from her open mouth, her head was also flung back. She looked like she was in pain, her eyes weren't focused. Suddenly I became aware of the fact that the ground was shaking, like a 5.0 earthquake. The earth was splitting open in places, the others were running towards us from all different directions but when they saw the crevices in the ground they stopped as not to fall in. Dead things were crawling along the ground towards her, I think that the other necromancer, the one that was supposed to be helping her, was releasing and banishing some of the spirits. The small of death was overwhelming, but I had to stay. For Chloe.

Aly being the youngest was too scared to be able to think straight, she kept running. Suddenly she was falling into a crevice near Chloe, and screaming. That's when everything stopped. The shaking, the screams from Chloe, everything. I had closed my eyes because the tortured look on her face had been too much, but when I opened them I saw Chloe on the ground pulling Aly out of the ground. The little girl was whimpering, tears streaking down her face. The moment she could she ran and launched herself at her older sister. Chloe had collapsed on the ground, her face and lips pale, her skin was turning an alarming shade of blue. I rushed over and picked her up, that movement seemed to snap everyone out of their trance and snap into action. We all ran to the house, where I found out that Chloe would be fine and she just needed some rest. That didn't stop me from checking on her every half hour though. What had happened to Chloe?

**A/N - I hope you like this chapter, I hope this chapter was long enough as it was way shorter than my other ones but I just needed this part to be separate from the rest so I could put in chapter 6 without making that too long. Please review, follow and favorite. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Here's a little chapter to hold you over until I come up with Chapter 7. It wont be up for a while 'cause I already have three tests and one essay for school. This is just how I think Tori's life has lead up to this point. I think that if this actually happened It would explain why she is the way she is and why she was in Lyle house. I hope you like it.**

TPOV (Tori)

Chloe lay unconscious on her bed. I had been so scared, I still was. She looked so pale. It reminded me of once when I was 7, at my sisters funeral. There had been an open casket, she too had been this pale slightly blue color. I think that's when my mother really started hating me.

_Flashback_

"You promised me!" I shouted at my sister Jess. " Tori come back here" She screamed after me as I ran across the road. There was a screech of tires and a horn was blaring. Suddenly there was a scream and a crack. A scream and a crack. A scream and a crack she would never forget. She turned and saw her sister on the street, her hair, a pale blonde color that contrasted my black hair, was spread out like a halo around her head. Her skin was a pale blue-ish purple color, from where I was standing her eyes looked closed, like she was just asleep, but when I got closer I saw they were sort of half open and blank. That blank look pushed me over the edge I hurled myself at my sisters body and sobbed. Pushing off the people that came near us. I don't know how long I lay next to her, clinging to her arm. It felt like hours at first, but when a police officer pulled me off of her, it didn't feel like it had been long enough.

Even though externally she seemed fine, she had been severely injured and died almost directly after impact. My mother had received a copy of her medical record but refused to tell me what had happened to her. One night I crept into office after she had gone to bed, I'm not sure if I regret doing so or not, but I think my life would have gone much differently than it has. Her record stated that the impact of the car had crushed part of her spine and one of her hips, and the impact of her head hitting the ground had broken her neck and caused something in her brain to rupture.

My sister had been 16 when she died. At her funeral people kept telling me how sorry they were, and how she had died before her time. I was so angry. At those people, for apologizing like saying sorry would bring her back. At my mother, for ignoring me, and when she wasn't she was so verbally abusive I wished she'd just go back to ignoring me. But mostly I was mad at myself, it was my fault my sister had died, I had been a selfish little brat, I got mad at her for not buying me ice cream like she had promised. If I hadn't run across that road she would still be here. All her friends were at the funeral, they were sitting in small groups, sobbing into each other's shoulders. Some of them made speeches about things they had done or they had planned on doing but never did or would ever be able to again. Others read out poems they had written or that reminded them of Jess. Some girls, her choir friends, sang a few ballads. They were okay but their voices kept breaking. None of them knew Jess like I did. I know she blamed me for her death like I did.

Time laps

I was 14. Jess would have been 23 by now. I used to love sharing my birthday with her. It used to be fun. Mom and I had a fight that morning, I don't even remember what about. She called yesterday saying she had had to cancel my birthday dinner for that evening, she had a business trip. After Jess died work became moms top priority. I became the last thing on her mind. This year I missed Jess the most, I remembered her 14 birthday. I'm not sure if it actually was, but in my mind that had been the best birthday ever. I had hoped ever sins that my 14th birthday would be the same. It wouldn't be. Today on the phone mom and I fought again, I told her she was a bad mother and she told me that I was a bad daughter. She said she wished I had died that day instead of Jess. After I hung up I walked into the other room. If she wished I was dead then she would get her wish. I though as I pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. I guess some people do get their wishes, I though as I drew the knife across my wrists. I don't remember much after that, but I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness after a few minutes.

When I woke up in hospital no one was there. They called my mother as she had requested they do when I woke up. When they told me this I hoped that maybe she had actually felt bad and wanted to make sure that I was okay. I sourly mistaken. She screamed at me that what I did was selfish, and that I shouldn't go around disrespecting her or Jess like that. She also said that it made her death seem insignificant. Then she informed me that I would be going to a group home for troubled kids called Lyle house. After she hung up I made a promise to myself that I would never make the mistake of thinking my mother actually cared about me.

Present time

I traced over the faint scars on my wrists, and wiped a few tears away. Chloe reminded me of Jess, in more ways than one. Like Chloe jess had been a bit on the shorter side, not as small as Chloe but still. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They both cared about everyone and anyone around them and were both so damn sweet it could make you sick. I think that's why I targeted Chloe in the first place, I know it seems like I did it because of Simon, but honestly I was over that long before Chloe got there. The likeness she shared with my deceased sister is also why I tried so hard to redeem myself when Chloe gave me the chance. It's also why I felt so protective of her.

I tended to befriend people like Jess. That's why I was best friends with Liz. That's also why I took her death so hard. That's why I blamed Chloe, because it was someone I could blame other than me. But I knew Liz' death was my fault too, she was convinced that she had a poltergeist and I suggested Chloe could help her. I did it mostly to spite Chloe, you know, tell everyone she thought she was seeing ghosts. In the end I'm the reason Liz died. The reason Jess died. I would probably end up killing Chloe too, but I remained determined to stay, maybe I could help. Maybe I could protect Chloe. Maybe this time my best friend wouldn't die.

**A/N - Soooooo, what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Please tell me your thoughts on it. Review, Favorite and follow please.**

**Xx Sam (AKA ChocolateTelephone)**


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV

Everyone took turns watching Chloe. The adults not so much but the teens did. It was mostly Tori, Simon, Rider, Alex and I. Simon and I tried talking to her but I'm not sure she could hear us. She's been asleep for the past 3 days without change. Every now and then she'll shift a little or mumble something incoherently but she did not wake. The strangest thing was that Tori spent most of her time with her, and when she did she mostly cried but I don't think she was only crying for Chloe. I think she may have been crying for all of us. I was surprised when Rider and Alex went to sit with her, I didn't know they were that close. I stayed with her every night, much to Tori's irritation. I did not sleep. I sat and watched her, holding her hand. Sometimes I would turn to look at Tori to see if she was asleep and find her watching Chloe.

Ali had not left her sisters side since it all happened, even during training. Yes, I know, I can't believe Andrew would just continue training after what happened. He should at least have postponed until Chloe woke up.

CPOV

A scream kept echoing though my head. I knew it wasn't mine, but that just made me feel worse. I wanted to open my eyes but it was like being under water, I was trying to swim to the surface, but an invisible current kept pulling me down. Slowly I regained consciousness. I kept my eyes closed. My body felt heavy, and hurt. I could hear someone crying quietly. I cracked open my eyes and looked around, careful not to move too much as not to startle whoever was crying. No matter what I had been though in the past few weeks, nothing had prepared me for what I saw. On the floor between our two beds I saw Tori kneeling on the floor crying. Hands covering her eyes, head leaning on her knees, her whole body shook with the horse sobs that were coming from her throat.

"Tori…." I croaked as I tried to sit up. She looked up at me and froze momentarily. Then she was up, across the room and flinging herself at me. "Thank god you're okay. You are okay, right?" She shrieked. "Yes… yes I'm okay." I said. She got off the bed and straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair. "Well now that I know you're okay I can stop acting like a loser. I swear the people her probably I'm going to go all softie on them now." She smiled before she turned on her heels and walked out the door. I smiled to myself and shifted in my bed. I winced, my entire body was aching. It was almost like a full body muscle pain. Almost, but not quite. I groaned as I aside the duvet that was covering me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched, sighing as I heard –and felt – the familiar cracking in my neck, back, shoulders and arms. I got dressed and slowly made my way to the door. I opened the door and jumped when I saw the tiny figure that was Ali sitting on the floor across from my door. "Hi Ali." I said quietly. She looked up and smiled. _Awwww. _I thought. "So where is everyone?" "Kitchen." I smiled at her one last time before making my way to the kitchen.

The minute I walked through the door the eyes of the werewolves were trained to me, soon followed by everyone else. For a shy person like myself having 19 people staring at you isn't a good thing. I could feel my face heating up. I wasn't sure what to expect from them after what happened in the clearing. Would they be scared of me? Or would they be mad? Before I could say anything Derek had gotten up grabbed my wrist a pulled me out of the kitchen. Once in the living room he picked me up and hugged me to him. "I am so glad you're okay." He said into my hair. Once I knew he was okay with me I wrapped my arms and legs (otherwise they would just awkwardly dangle there) around him and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the forest right after it rains, it was comforting.

Carefully he put me down; he smiled awkwardly and walked back into the kitchen, me following close behind. Andrew stood up slowly and looked around the room before speaking, "Everyone please get out of the kitchen unless I have asked you to stay." I started making my way out when I heard Andrew behind me, "You stay too, Chloe." I guess I was staying.

DPOV

"You stay too, Chloe." I heard Andrew say. I turned to argue with him, not sure what I would argue but that's not the point. He just gave me one of his death glares, those of you who have never experienced one… I hope you never do. So I turned and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone who had just been kicked out was standing on the stairs, they beckoned me over. "We want you, Josh and Nate to eves drop on the conversation!" I just looked at Celeste, who had said this, torn. On one hand, I had already planned on listening in, but on the other hand, this obviously was about what happened to Chloe and she may not want us to know. Jack, who had been watching me, spoke up. "You guys…. I think only Derek should listen in, 'cause he and Chloe are like, best friends and she barely even knows us and it would be invading privacy if we listen in to their conversation." He looked at me, I nodded at him. He seemed like a good guy. There was a murmured conversation amongst the others, they nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll go with Jacks plan because we have morals and invading privacy that way isn't one of them. Derek, if anything in the conversation concerns any of us, tell us. You don't have to tell us what the deal is with Chloe if you don't want too." All this came from Rider. "Thanks." I said. He jerked his head towards the top of the stairs, beckoning everyone up. As soon as they left I sat down and started listening.

"So what is this about?" I heard Chloe say, she sounded scared and confused. I heard someone sigh, probably Andrew as he was the next person to speak. "Chloe, we think we know what happened to you back in the clearing. This hasn't happened to anyone, necromancer or otherwise, in hundreds of years." I could practically hear Chloe shaking. "There is this…. Story amongst the necromancers." Mike. I hated him. It was his fault this happened in the first place. If he hadn't taunted Chloe, made her feel the need to prove that she wasn't useless, this wouldn't have happened. "About… 500 years ago there was a very powerful necromancer called Sybil, she was one of the most powerful necromancers of all time, but she wanted more. She had this friend, a witch, and with her help she found a way of…. Absorbing the souls of supernaturals. Dead or alive, it didn't matter she could pull a soul from a living person in the blink of an eye. She soon became so powerful her body couldn't handle it." He stopped speaking here. What had happened to Sybil, what was going to happen to Chloe? I could smell salt from the other room. Chloe was crying. "Wh..what-t…..What happ-p-ened t-t-too her?" Chloe choked out. Another sigh. "She… her body couldn't handle the souls moving though her body, so eventually she….let's just say she died." "What. Happened." She said, sounding out every syllable. "She couldn't handle the amount of power she was absorbing and she spontaneously burst. Took out everyone within 50 miles. She destroyed an entire city." Mike sounded angry, like Chloe didn't have a right to ask. _Wait a second. What is happening to Chloe is like what happened to Sybil. Sybil died. Did that mean Chloe was going to die?! That couldn't happen. _Due to my mental monolog I missed part of the conversation. "You can't stop me, okay?! Don't even try." I hear Chloe say, she was mad. A chair scraped back and I heard footstep coming towards the door. Time for me to exit. I scrambled up the stairs and only making it into my room just as the kitchen door swung shut. I heard her walking up the stairs. _Maybe she's coming to tell you what happened. _A voice in my head said. _No. _I could hear her going down a set of stairs, not the main stair everyone used but a different set that led to the back of the house. No one really went there, I guess she wanted to be alone. I had still hoped she would come and confide in me. _Maybe later? Pffff not likely._

**I hope you guys like it. Don't hate me for the way it ended. Sorry for not uploading sooner but my homework kept saying 'do me'... I am aware of how that sounds... Any way I hope to put up the next chapter soon, I have a week off and hope to get a lot of writing done. **

**_Can anyone guess what happened in the part of the conversation Derek missed due to his mental babble?_**

**For updates on my writing check out my profile. Please check out my poll. Thank you for reviewing, it's always welcome. Reviews to an author is like Crack to an addict. SO thank you for reviewing and following my FanFic. If you haven't reviewed or aren't following my story I would appreciate it if you did. **

**XX-Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

After my very (un) successful conversation with Andrew and Mike I felt exhausted, knowing Tori would be in her room and dyeing to know what the discussion was about, I went down a random set of stairs and decided to walk until I found a nice room or until I was too tired to continue. I needed to clear my head, what Mike had told me had affected me more than I wanted anyone to know. No one could know of my plan, they would try to stop what was inevitable and end up getting hurt, which is the exact opposite of what I wanted. Tears were still streaking across my cheeks, but I was no longer sobbing uncontrollably.

Slowly I made my way through the maze of hallways, looking into a room here and there. Eventually I got to a door that seemingly lead to outside. I opened it and walked out and what I saw took my breath away. The grass was soft and green, hundreds of differently colored flowers scattered around just so that it didn't look to uniform but not messy enough to make it look unkempt. I looked around and soon found myself smiling at what I saw. It truly was beautiful. Looking around I felt a peace I hadn't felt since arriving at the safe house. I walked around admiring the view and eventually reached a small stone bench that fit into the beautiful scene before me. I sat down and smiled, drying the damp trails from my face. Suddenly I felt all the exhaustion in my body take over, I lay down on the bench and closed my eyes, I mean, it's not like I was actually going to fall asleep or anything.

DPOV

Since overhearing part of the conversation between Andrew, Chloe and Mike I hadn't seen Chloe. I was tense at dinner, no one had seen her, nor did they know where she was. She has passed through the house so long ago that her scent had faded enough to blend with the older trails. I was nervously bouncing my leg up and down while I watched Tori and Simon interact. It was interesting to see, they hadn't been quite as murderous towards each other since arriving here.

The safe house had a different effect on each of us. Tori had become…..bearable, almost nice and Simon had become the guy he was when he was being my brother, not the guy he was around his friends and girls when we went to school or even the guy he was in Lyle house. The house had a less desirable effect on Chloe and I. I was tense, mostly because we were still in a strange situation for me and because the house was so big I still didn't know of any threats. While I doubted there were any actual treats here I was still uneasy because of my werewolf nature. The house had, had a negative effect on Chloe, I could tell she was getting less sleep than she should have been with the amount of tossing and turning she had been doing, even throughout the time she had been out of it. I could see how tense she was, he shoulders were always hunched, she never seemed to relax and her smiles were tense. Her eyes were guarded. Occasionally bits of the old Chloe would slip through the walls she had built around her. She was nothing like the Chloe I had gotten to know and love. _Love? Where the hell did that come from?_ I shook my head, trying to shake out the thoughts I didn't want to be thinking. There was no point pining after someone who wouldn't look at me twice, let alone like me.

I distracted myself by watching Tori and Simon fight over a doughnut. Simon reached over to the box and pulled out the last one, Tori made a grab for it but he held it out of her reach. This continued for a while, Tori jumping up and Simon holding it just out of her reach. It wasn't anything flirty like how Tori used to act, it was almost…. Sibling like. By now Tori was chasing Simon around the room for the doughnut. She jumped and tackled him, grabbing him around the waist. She flipped him over, grabbed the doughnut and took a big bite out of it. The hurt look he gave her was comical, she justified her actions by saying "You can't eat this, it's bad for your health. I'm doing you a favor here." Giving him an oh so innocent grin.

This only distracted me from the disappearance of Chloe for so long though. When I asked if anyone had seen her or knew where she was, almost everyone shook their head. Celeste avoided me and my gaze like the plague, sitting as far away from me as she could without sitting in my line of direct sight. After dinner she tried to sneak away but I cornered her on the stairs.

"What do you know about where Chloe is?" I growled at her. Surprisingly she barely reacted to my tone, which usually either cowered away from or matched. "I know where she is, she's safe. She can leave where she is at any time." She said calmly. I glared at her, this hardly even fazed her. "She's asleep. She's been looking stressed lately so I thought I would let her sleep. She needs it." And with that Celeste ducked around me and walked up the stairs.

It was true, Chloe did need sleep, but not knowing where she was stressed me out. Not being able to smell her or hear her, as creepy as that may sound, was distressing. At night the only reason I could rest was because I could hear what Chloe was doing.

After the most comforting yet distressing conversation with Celeste ever, I went back down to the living room where most of the guys were watching some movie called 'Halloween' or something like that. I watched part of it with them, my knee still bouncing up and down. To be honest, the movie wasn't even that great. I think the killer, whom I in my head had dubbed Chuck Norris due to the fact that he just wouldn't die, was just sexually frustrated. Every one of his victims were either getting some or naked when he killed them.

Throughout the movie I would sniff the air to see if Chloe had showed up yet. She didn't appear at any point. After the movie I sat alone in the kitchen staring into space, my mind blank, my worry for Chloe still there, but currently on the back burner.

A(lex) POV

I walked into the kitchen around 11 pm expecting it to be empty, only to find that Derek guy sitting there. His leg was jiggling up and down, like it had been since Chloe had 'gone missing'. I walked over to him and cleared my throat. His head snapped around to look at me. It was painful to look at so I moved to the chair across from him. "She's in the garden." I said simply. He cocked his eyebrow at me, obviously not knowing what I was on about. "Chloe. She's in the garden. It's perfectly safe there. It's obvious you really care about her, seeing as how stressed you've been all evening not knowing where she is." His eyes widened when I mentioned how he felt about her. "I won't tell her, if that's what you're worried about, but you may want to tell her how you feel." He nodded at me, already drifting off into the world he had created inside his head. I nodded once and got up and left.

**So... What do you guys think? His feelings for her finally come out... sort of. The reason for the Simon/Tori scene was first off because I barely mentioned Simon in the earlier chapters, and secondly because I want to bring in the element of family for Simon and Tori because of how it all ends, if that makes sense.**

**Anyway. THANK YOU for reading and sticking with me so far even though my updates have been far and few between. Please review, follow and favorite. **

**XX Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

_My side hurts_ was the first thing I thought when I woke up. I groaned and attempted to roll onto my back only to hit a solid wall. _What?!_ I quickly opened my eyes and looked around, remembering. Remembering the conversation with Andrew and Mike, coming out to the garden, falling asleep.

I looked around to re-orientate myself with my surroundings only for my eyes to lock onto a pair of gray-blue ones, half scaring me to death. How was I supposed to know he was there, I thought I was alone.

"Hey" he said, smiling. I just stared at him for a moment before remembering that he probably was expecting an answer. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Oh you know, walking around, eating people the usual." Even though he said it light heartedly I shuddered, recalling the conversation Derek and I had had with Liam and Ramon.

Seeing me shudder his grin slipped off his face "sorry" he mumbled. I shook my head quickly, "Not you, sorry I just remembered something when you said that." He nodded in understanding, "you know you worried your friends right, disappearing like that." "what do you mean disappearing?" he sighed and sat down next to me.

"Well, after your little conversation with Andrew and Mike you kinda disappeared on us. They didn't know where you were so they all freaked. The witch, Tori, yeah you do not want to be near her when she's freaking out. She sparked me!" Being still half asleep I didn't really process most of what he was saying.

"If Tori, Simon and Derek are all freaking out because they can't find me and you know where I am why don't you just tell them?" I inquired. Josh looked a little uneasy for a moment. "Because when Celeste found you, you were asleep and we all agreed that you were looking kinda tired lately even though you've been passed out most of the time you were here, (no offence), so we didn't tell them 'cause they would wake you up to find out what happened."

What he was saying made sense. I had been looking tired recently, they found me asleep after a stressful conversation, they knew my friends would wake me up so they didn't tell them where I was. Because I was thinking about what he had just said I didn't hear what he said next.

"huh?" I told him. I know pretty attractive. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "I said, what actually happened during that conversation?" I hesitated, how much could I tell him without giving away my plan?

"It wasn't important. Just about my weird spaz attack the other day, speaking of which, is Aly okay?" I quickly diverted the attention of the conversation elsewhere. "yeah she's fine." He paused for a moment, "we should probably go back inside you've been MIA since yesterday."

MIA since yesterday, okay… WAIT WHAT? I was about to shout at him but he had already gotten up to go.

As we walked we talked a little I asked him about his past, this is what he told me

"When I was 5" same age Derek was when Kit had adopted him, I noted "the Edison Group needed were wolf pups, because a new 'litter' of pups had just been born they threatened to attack the pack if they didn't give up some of their pups. Of course none of the pack wanted to give up the new pups, they left in a rush."

"I had a habit of running off to do my own thing, at the time. Because I also have really bad timing I decided to run off and play the big bad wolf of the forest while the rest of the pack was getting their things together. They didn't mean to leave me behind, but they did."

"After living in the woods for a few months a man who was hunting deer found me, he brought me back to his home where he and his wife raised me. The importance of keeping the werewolf secret was drilled into my head from the day I was born, so I knew not to blab. I also knew that one day, sadly, I would have to abandon the people who raised me, to protect them."

"I ran away when I was 13. I lived in Washington when I ran away, I stayed in the city I grew up in for a while. I saw the wanted posters, the local news channel in the windows of shops. Occasionally some of my friends or even people who were just acquaintances would pass by the place I was hiding, I would hear them talking about me."

"The one thing I do feel truly guilty about, and I will always feel this way because it is my fault, my best friend of 8 years disappeared for a while about a month after I ran away. A lot of people though he had gone to meet me, that we had planned it. They found him a few days later hanging from a tree."

After this part Josh became very quiet, I stayed in case he needed someone there. I didn't think he would continue, but after a while, he did.

"After living on the streets for about 3 months, it was safe to leave the city without getting recognized by the local law enforcers. I slowly made my way to New York (N/A Buffalo is in NY right?). I went through Oregon, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma and then to Arkansas. After that it got a little confusing. I stayed in some places longer than others. It took me 2 years to get here."

"I'm glad I'm here really I am, but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if the pack had come back for me or if I hadn't run away in Washington. You know?" he finally looked at me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. Then I realized how close together we had somehow gotten while he was talking. Our legs were completely pressed up against each other, from ankle to hip. My hand was on his arm, probably from when I was attempting to comfort him earlier.

I blushed and looked down at the hand on his arm. I was about to pull it onto my lap when his hand covered mine, almost as though he knew what I was thinking. I blushed again and looked up to meet his gaze, quickly dropping it again.

"Do you want to go inside now?" he asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded and he got up and lead me back into the house.

DPOV

After Alex had told me where to find Chloe I decided to go to sleep. Knowing where she was and that she was safe was good enough for me. However I knew that I would go look for her the minute I got up in the morning, which I did and I would have found her faster if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't find my way through this bloody house!

By the time I had found her I kind of wish I hadn't. She was sitting next to that Josh guy, the other werewolf. Not just sitting next to him though, they were pressed all up against each other. Chloe's hand on his arm, his hand on hers. She was blushing and he was talking to her, grinning, though I doubt she knew as she was looking at the ground.

I could feel the jealousy building up inside of me. I saw them getting up and walking in my direction, I knew he hadn't smelled me yet. I walked away as quickly and quietly as possible.

I don't know why I was feeling so terrible, I mean, I want her to be happy, right? _Yeah, happy with you. _ Shut up! You always complicate things!

"who always complicates things?" A voice behind me said.

I turned around. Simon was standing behind, or well now in front of, me. "No one… Just, you know, talking to myself." I said awkwardly. He looked unconvinced. "Since when do you talk to yourself?" he asked, watching me thought narrowed eyes.

"Since today, apparently" I said, then I pushed past him and walked, or should I say stalked, up the stairs.

**I absolutely hate this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything for when Chloe woke up. I needed some jealousy there too seeing as a lot of people requested it. **

**I tried to make my paragraphs shorter because one of my readers informed me that they were too long. **

**Thanks for reading Follow, Favorite and review. Please check out my two-shot. **

**Xx Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

DPOV

Training continued as normally, or whatever we now had no choice but to consider normal.

Chloe and Josh kept exchanging glances and having silent conversations with their eyes over the last few weeks.

She has stopped training with Thana and Mike. Now she just sits in her room alone. Although, sometimes I do hear her talking to someone. I think it's probably Liz. When they talk she's always talking about some guy. It's probably Josh, or maybe its Rider.

Chloe disappears sometimes and when she comes back I can smell Riders scent all over her.

Jo has been kicking our asses in training. I guess we shouldn't have under estimated her. She was right, we (the werewolves) rely too much on our increased speed and strength. She has neither and still manages to beat us 9 out of 10 times.

We've been here for a little over 5 weeks now. I had stopped being suspicious of everyone here. Simon had gotten pretty close too the young witch, Gee. Tori claims she doesn't like any of the people here and that's why she only talks to Chloe but I'm pretty sure she is just scared what happened with Celeste and Chloe will happen again and that it will hurt her if it's someone she is friendly with.

Most people have finished having dinner and left the kitchen. Everyone except for me, Alex, Nate, Josh, Simon and Thana.

Andrew was sitting across the kitchen from us talking to McKayla, Tayla, the twins, Noah and Jackson. Their tones were so hushed even I couldn't hear them, but their expressions were serious.

Soon their voices started to rise, everyone else in the kitchen started listening in.

"If we don't move now we may never have this kind of opportunity again!" Andrew said. He looked kind of irritated with the people he was talking too.

McKayla nodded in agreement, "If the are there we can bring down the whole operation in one go." She added to Andrews previous statement.

"Its a suicide mission!" Argued Noah. But Jackson shook his head, his expression grave "If we continue living like this, in constant fear, we might as well be dead." He had a sad look in his eyes as he said it.

"So we're moving on the 20th of December?" Asked Tayla. Andrew nodded at her.

"How do you know everyone" started either Sharon or Marla. "Will cooperate?" Finished the other twin.

"They ain't got a a choice." Answered Jackson.

This is when Thana jumped up and turned to face the adults.

"What do you mean we don't have a choice!? Noah said it was a suicide mission!"

She turned to look Andrew dead in the eye. Screaming now. "We were fine before you came. We were all safe and no one felt the need to go out and kill themselves on some pointless mission."

Everyone one else in the house had made their way into the kitchen to listen to Thana's out burst.

She turned to look at Simon, Tori, Chloe and I.

"This is all your fault. You" she was looking at me directly now. "are a creepy, rude, anti-social weirdo that just about freaks out when you don't know where one of your stupid little friends is."

"And you" she went to look at Simon now "are a pathetic excuse for a spell caster, you can barely even do your lame assed fog spell. How the hell is that supposed to happen when shit goes down, huh? It won't! No wonder Noah thinks it's a suicide mission."

Now she turned to Tori." You think you are just so freaking special just because you can cast spells without incantations or whatever and that you can walk all over everyone just because you think you're so pretty. You're just as pathetic as he is."

Finally she went to look at Chloe who just looked back with wide, glassy eyes. "You though, you're the worst. You look so damn pathetic and then you go bragging about your bloody enhanced powers and what you can do. Then you scream half the fucking house down because of some retarded nightmare. You refuse to speak to anyone unless they speak to you first and then you bloody damn well nearly kill us!

If the Edison Group wants you so bad, they can have you!" Once she finished her rant I watched Chloe's reaction carefully.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she looked down at her shoes. She took some deep breathes before looking back up and Thana straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I promise that when, as you say it, shit goes down, I'll make it up to you." Then she addressed all of us. "I'll make it up too all of you."

And with that she walked out of the kitchen and back to her room. And all anyone did was watch her leave. Speechless.

A/N Sorry about all the swearing. The format and such are a little weird cause I did this on my cell phone. I can re do it on my computer if you want. Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. Feel free to review my FF or to PM me about it.


	11. Chapter 11

A(ndrew) POV

I was sitting in the kitchen with Tayla, Marla, Sharon, Noah, McKayla and Jackson.

One of the people we have monitoring the Edison Group's recent activities recently informed us that they are setting up for a meeting. A big meeting.

All the important high up people are going to be there. Even the St. Clouds.

"- and this is why we need to be ready to go and hit them then." I finished explaining.

" But if all the important people are going to be there A) won't it just make everything harder, its just more supernaturals we have to beat. And B) won't they have maximum security?" Said Noah.

Did this guy always have to burst my bubble. He was full of unhelpful comments like that. Plus was he not listening to me when I told him about the secret weapon?

"If we don't move then we may never get an opportunity like this again!" I said, the irritation creeping into my voice.

McKayla nodded "If the St. Clouds are going to be there we can bring down this whole operation." She added.

"It's a suicide mission." Noah replied. He's been saying annoying, unhelpful things like this throughout this entire meeting.

Thankfully Jackson stated the one thing that would shut him up. He had too it was too true to be argued.

"If we keep living like this, in fear, we might as well be dead."

Tayla finally spoke up. "So we're moving on the 20th of december?"

I nodded in response.

This did worry me a bit as it only gave us three weeks to prepair the kids and ourselves.

"How do you know everyone" started one of the twins, "will cooperate?" Finished the other.

I am embarrassed to say that I haven't the faintest idea as to who is who.

"They ain't got a choice." Jackson answered.

Jackson was a good man. His healing abilities made him and his trainee, Rider, vital to the training of the secret weapon.

Chloe is our secet weapon. It took a while to let her convince me to do it. But she made me realize it was the only way. As she said, if she was going down she was taking everyone who deserved it down to hell with her.

I don't think she's going to hell though. She thinks she is because she is technically killing a whole load of people. But she doesn't realize how selfless she's being. Dying to save the supernatural races.

She's been training in secret for while. When she releases the demons they tend to attack her. This is why Jackson and Rider are so vital to the plan. Jackson also thinks it's a good way for Rider to practice. Like this, when the time comes, he can heal more people, faster.

I feel a bit bad for the poor boy. We basically told him his friend was going to kill herself for us and then I spelled him so he couldn't tell anyone.

I have two reasons for not allowing him to tell anyone.

1) The wrong people, meaning the Edison group, could find out.

2) One of her friends might try to intervene. They might try to stop her or save her.

They can't save her. Her demise is inevitable.

A/N I hope this clears some stuff up for you guys. Don't worry though, this story has a happy ending. This was yet again done on my cell phone because I'm far too lazy to get out of bed. Thank you zoesouzaxoxo for the awesome reviews and the messages. They inspired me to update so soon. Please checkout my other story.

Please R&R feel free to PM me!

Xx Sam


	12. Chapter 12

T(ori) POV

How dare that bitch talk, or should I say scream, at us like that. I have to admit I feel a bit protective over our little gang. Even if it does include Wolf boy and Simon.

What the hell was Chloe talking about when she said she would make it up to us? She's been acting totally weird recently, avoiding everyone. Maybe she confided in wolf boy. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in the house that knows they are totally head over heals for each other. I've heard her talking to Liz about him and his 'piercing emerald eyes' and how 'sweet' and 'caring' he can be. Euhg.

I'm glad she doesn't try to talk to me about it. Also a little hurt by it though. Why won't she talk to me the way she talks to Liz and Derek? I know she and Wolf boy have some kind of agreement about him changing and her nightmares but still. Maybe she only tells Liz this stuff because she's dead. You know, she can't tell anyone.

Still... She's my best friend. Okay fine, she's my only friend. I just wish she would talk to me, I thought we had bonded on the bus. Whatever happened to that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break~~~~

Andrew had called us down to explain to us the general plan as well as our individual tasks. As it turns out Ellie and Aly aren't coming with us. Not that anyone was surprised.

This is the plan:

We leave the house on the 20th of this month (december). It will take about one day to get to their head quarters. When we get there the older spell casters are going to take out the guards.

I don't really want to think about that part. According to Andrew we, meaning the other spell casters (me, Gee and Simon), might have to... Assist them with this part.

Then the Necro's (Mike, Psycho Thana and surprisingly Chloe) are going to be stuffing our friends on 'the other side' in their bodies. Sounds horrible, I almost feel sorry for them but then I remember what they have all done to us.

Our guards are going to be scoping out the place for us. The meeting isn't until the 26th but everyone should have arrived by the 24th. That's when we hit. All the important people are going to be inside the building. Apparently we have a secret weapon that will be let loose inside. The spell casters will be keeping what is going on inside contained with a force field of sorts. While everyone else will be fighting the back up, the mindlessly following soldiers.

I watched everyones reactions as Andrew went around the room telling people about their individual parts. I had noticed that Chloe had once again disappeared. I don't think Andrew even spoke to her.

When Andrew got to Rider, who I have to admit is pretty cute in that lonerish bad boy way, he just gave him this look. Like you know what to do. Rider just nodded at him. He looked uneasy, almost sick. Derek too had disappeared but only after Andrew had talked to him.

CPOV

If I were to say I wasn't scared I would be lying. But I have to pretend I'm not for two reasons:

The first reason being, that the people who don't know that I'm the 'secret weapon', as Andrew called me, may pick up on the fact that something is wrong.

The second reason being Rider. He was the only one of the teens that knew about my final part in this fight. I knew he hated what I was planning on doing, but no matter how much I tried to explain it to him he didn't seem to understand that what was going to happen was inevitable.

I wanted to tell Derek so badly. But I knew that it would put him in danger. His protective nature would push him to try to save me. But if he does that he might get hurt. I wish that his over protectiveness wasn't part of his nature. Sometimes I think he might actually like me, for example, when I have a nightmare he stays with me and I fall asleep with him beside me. But when I wake up he's gone. I know he only stays because he's a werewolf and feels the need to protect his pack. His pack being me, Tori and Simon.

I know that liking him is a recipe for disaster. But I can't help myself. He can be so sweet and caring and act all worried sometimes. As though he actually cares. I know it's just instinct but sometimes I like to pretend he actually cares about me like that.

Liz thinks he does like me, but she doesn't know about the whole werewolf instinct thing. Maybe she can tell him how I feel in a note after everything goes down.

R(ider) POV (admit it you've been waiting for this)

Apparently I wouldn't have to do much when we attack to Edison Groups HQ. But that doesn't stop me from worrying.

I have to be there when Chloe trains, she trains going to the edge before she loses control so that when she does finally lose it at the HQ it will be more powerful than last time. So it will be like what happened to that necromancer Sybil.

I haven't known Chloe for very long but I don't want her too...die. She's just too sweet and innocent. I can't even think about how painful it will be for her.

When she trains, the demons tend to attack her and when they do they physically hurt her. When I heal her what happens is I take away her injuries by transferring them to me and then healing myself. In that moment before I heal myself the amount of pain I feel is unimaginable. To think that Chloe feels it happening to her and can't stop it and that it happens over and over again.

It makes me shudder to think I'm part of this. I know it's all for a better future for all of us. But the road to this better future is turning out to be a gruesome one.

I want to tell that werewolf, Derek, so that he can do what ever it is he does when she has those nightmares or whatever. It's like Chloe's a coil that's being wound tighter and tighter. But when she will finally unwind she's taking a whole lot of bad people down with her. I know Derek could probably help her for now, maybe even change her mind.

She doesn't seem to get that she doesn't have to do this. She doesn't have to kill herself no matter how much it seems to be the right thing to do. She just won't listen to me.

It makes me sad thinking that I'm helping. That I'll be relatively okay after all this and she won't be. We don't deserve to be okay if one of the best people amongst us won't be.

A/N I know this chapter is a bit depressing but stick with me it gets better... I think. So their feelings for each other are out in the open. Do you think they will do anything about it or will they miss their last opportunities to be happy together?

PM me, review etc. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

DPOV

Today I have decided that enough is enough and that Chloe needs to tell me what is up with her. She will not talk to anyone, she disappears randomly and when she reappears, she is so tired she can barely walk. Her nightmares are getting worse, I can tell, but she refuses to tell me about them. She just says they are like all the other ones, but I know they are not, I am not sure how I know, but I do.

I can hear her tossing and turning in her sleep. I'm not being all creepy and staying up to listen to her try and sleep it's just that Andrews plan has me worried. I know he has it all figured out and it sounds flawless, but how does he know this secret weapon of his won't malfunction or fail.

When I asked him this he just gave me this look, I'm not sure how to describe it. It seemed almost like he felt sorry for me. Maybe it's because we're going to the lab that I lived in and was experimented on for the first 5 years of my life.

You know in the zoo when you see the sign in the animals' cages. Bred in captivity. That would be me. They found my mother, pregnant and alone. They took her to the labs, probably telling her that they would take care of her, I don't know for sure. Then when my brothers and I were born they killed her, intentionally or not. They ran tests,prodded us with needles and fed us pills. Eventually my brothers, all three of them, died, that's when Kit came into the picture. He rescued me. I'm glad we found out that the EG doesn't have him, but it makes me wonder where he is and whether or not he's trying to find us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night of the 19th. The atmosphere in the house was tense. I still hadn't had a chance in the last 2 weeks to speak to Chloe. She was nowhere to be found and when I could find her it was either with a lot of people around or she would find a reason to avoid me.

She wouldn't even look me in the eye when she tried to avoid me. Had I done something? _Maybe she found out how you feel about her? That would make anyone avoid you! _Damn that little voice in my head. She probably had figured it out. But how? Do I talk in my sleep or something? Whenever I stayed with Chloe after a nightmare (I could hardly ask her what her problem was then could I?) I made sure she was a sleep first and that I was gone by the time she was awake.

We had packed our things and McKayla was making food for us to take with us to take with us. She was staying here with Ellie and her sister Aly. They obviously were not coming with us. There was a buzzing in the air. Not real buzzing but the tension was settling on my skin and I could feel it (not really but it felt like I could). I have to get out of here before I go crazy. I'll go find Chloe now.

```````````````````````````````````````` Line Break `````````````````````````````````````

It took a while but after asking I think everyone in the house I found her. She was sitting in an unused living room. At first I thought it was the one she disappears to with Rider, but her scent was the only one here.

"Hey," I said. She didn't hear me. She was just staring into space, this mixture of sadness and determinations in her sea blue eyes. "Chloe!" I said it louder this time and reached out and touched her shoulder. As I expected she jumped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. All the emotions I had seen drained from her face and was replaced by and emotionless mask. I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs facing the sofa she was sitting on.

"I was looking for you." I replied honestly. She looked uneasy, her eyes scouting and escape route. I had expected this and blocked her only route. She slumped into the sofa.

"why were you looking for me?" she asked. Watching her reaction carefully I replied.

"I was looking for you because you've been avoiding me. You've been avoiding everyone and I want to know why." She sighed before answering, her voice was tired.

"I haven't been avoiding anyone Derek." But she didn't meet my eyes. I knew she was lying.

"Yes you have Chloe, you've been acting strange recently and you don't talk to anyone and I want to know what is going on with you. It's making me worry." The last part was not supposed to come out, but it did.

She was still staring into space but she had a small sad smile on her face. "You always worry Derek, it's part of who you are. You can't help it. If it wasn't me it would be Simon or where we're staying or something else."

"Is that really what you think Chloe?" she nodded "It's not what I think. It's what I know. Andrew told me all about how you would feel protective and what not over us. It's part of being a werewolf. Instinct." She said, looking up at me.

My green eyes met her blue. They seemed filled with some sort of un ending sadness that I would give anything to take away.

"I know the difference between instinct and actual worry Chloe. Don't ever think otherwise. Please tell me what is going on with you. I need to know, I'm going crazy not knowing if there is anything I can do to fix or make it better." She blushed slightly when I said this but the sadness only seemed to intensify.

"That's the thing though, isn't it? You can't do anything about it. It's inevitable." And with that she got up and walk past me. Again I was confused by her words. Since when is Chloe so cryptic?

CPOV

"Is that really what you think Chloe?" his voice was soft and full of question. I felt like crying, but I knew it wouldn't help anything. "It's not what I think. It's what I know. Andrew told me all about how you would feel protective and what not over us. It's part of being a werewolf. Instinct." I finally looked up at him meeting his eyes for the first time in weeks. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't, wouldn't, place.

"I know the difference between instinct and actual worry Chloe. Don't ever think otherwise. Please tell me what is going on with you. I need to know, I'm going crazy not knowing if there is anything I can do to fix or make it better." His words were fierce, they made me think he could care about me as more than a friend and that thought made me blush. Even if he did, it would not matter, everything would be over by the end of the week.

"That's the thing though, isn't it? You can't do anything about it. It's inevitable." When I said this everything that I knew was going to be happening became real. I knew it was real before but some part of me always thought that maybe there would be a last minute change. Like someone would be like 'hey everything is cool, you don't need to do this and everything is going to be fine. You're going to live a long happy life", but no one had. Nor were they ever going too.

I could feel the tears coming, so instead of letting Derek see me cry, giving him the opportunity to comfort me, let me tell him everything, I got up and walked out of the room.

I blindly walked into the smaller bathroom on the bedroom floor. I locked the door and sank down onto the cold tiles, pulling my knees up to my chest and cried into them. I wrapped my arms around my legs as I shook with every sob.

I was never going to see the end of the EG, just cause it. I was never going to finish high school, or go to prom. I was never going to have a boyfriend, or a first kiss, I was never going to get married, have children and grow old with someone. I would never be able to hold my grandchildren for the first time.

The thoughts of everything I would never get to experience made me cry even harder. I would never be able to see my dad or aunt and tell them I love them for the last time. The only thing that was any comfort to me was the fact that after growing up without her, I would be able to see my mom again.

With this in mind my sobs slowly subsided and a sad smile came across my face. I unlocked the door and crept to my bedroom. I looked in and saw Tori wasn't there. I sighed in relief, walked in, collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep.

J(osh) POV

It was about 3 am and I knew I needed to get my sleep. We were going to be on the road all day and the vans we were going in were probably not very comfortable. I couldn't get the sobs that echoed down the hall earlier out of my head. I knew they came from Chloe but I didn't know why. Why was she crying, why couldn't she talk to someone about it?

I really care about Chloe, but I know she isn't my mate. It was obvious from day 1 that she and Derek are meant to be together. The day I met them I knew they weren't aware of their feelings for each other, so I wound him up by making that comment about finding a mate. Subconsciously he knew she was his to begin with. I hoped that my comment would make him realize it.

Chloe and I had become friends after I had found her in the garden, but recently she's been pulling away and I don't know why. I've tried asking her friend/roomy Tori and trust me she is not easy to talk too. Tori didn't know what was up with her either. I don't think anyone know what's up with her. Reading Chloe is like reading a closed book.

**A/N I am so so so very sorry you guys for not updating in so long. I know I said this would be the final chapter but I haven't quite finished it so I thought I would post this for now. I am now going to give you guys a list of excuses. (just a warning, feel free to skip it).**

**I was having some personal issues at home which led to me being increasingly stresses and because of this I got very little sleep. Because I was always tired I would do really badly in class and I would not have the energy or motivation to do my assignments. During December of last year the problem at home was mostly dealt with, however my grades took a really big hit due to my lacking motivation. So now I have had to focus a lot on school and therefore have not had time to read let alone write. **

**I had started the last chapter back in January and this chapter is part of what I had. I have Easter break soon and hope to finally be able to finish this story. **

**I would like to thank anyone and everyone who is still reading this even though i kind of abandoned you, sooooo THANK YOUUUU! **

**please check out my other story :)**


	14. Characters

**I realized that it was getting hard to remember who was who/what etc. so I hope this helps**

Celeste - 16, witch

Gia (Gee) - 14 almost 15, volo half-demon

Josh- 16, werewolf

Alex - 15, demi demon (very little power)

Mckayla - mother of Jack, Telekinetic half-demon

Jack - 15 telekinetic half demon

Thana - 16, necromancer

Ellie - water half-demon 12

Aly - water half demon 5 sister of Ellie

Rider - 18 shaman

Nate - werewolf 17

Sharon and Marla - Twins Pyro kinetic Half-demons

Tayla- 28, witch

Jackson- shaman

Noah – 23, water half-demon

Mike – Necro, 20

Jo – Pyro (does hand to hand combat) 27


	15. Chapter 14

CPOV

The car ride to the HQ was long, boring and awkwardly silent. I was sharing this van with Tayla, who was driving, Noah, Celeste, Alex, Josh , Tori and Simon. Everyone else was in one of the other 2 vans, (A/N they're in the kind of vans that have two backseat rows). Our van was the fullest of all of the others as it had most of the clothes and food. We couldn't risk having to go to shops for unnecessary things that we could bring with us.

I slept through most of the journey. I guess that's one good thing about being small, you can sleep just about anywhere. I could only imagine Derek trying to sit still for such a long period of time. I remember how on the bus, on the way too Andrews, he was constantly fidgeting. Add that to the fact that he was sharing the van with Josh and Nate, I could just picture the discomfort for them as well as everyone else in the van.

Half way there, we all pulled over. To walk around, get gas and to switch who was in which van with whom. After the switch I ended up with Jack, McKayla, Alex, Gee, Thana, Simon and Marla (Thankfully someone called her by her name or it would have been awkward). I got a window seat and spent the rest of the trip staring out the window. It wasn't as tense as the first part of the ride. Gee and Simon talked, they had gotten close over the two months we had spent at the safe house. Marla and McKayla talked and laughed. It was strange seeing and hearing just Marla, no Sharon in tow.

We got to a small motel only a few blocks away from the Edison Groups HQ around 10 pm and even though we hadn't done anything other than sit in a van all day, everyone was tired. The rooms were divided girls, boys, men and women. Four rooms in total, only two double beds and a single in each made sleeping hard. I opted for sleeping in the bath with two blanket and a pillow. One blanket for under me and one to cover me ( A/N I actually did this once).

The next morning was tense. Today we would be… dealing with the guards. I was told that I too would be helping with the ghosts. Liz is one of the few that won't be put into one of the bodies. She's going to help the other ghosts as well as us, acting as a communication line of sorts. I was nervous to say the least. Today I would also find out if my aunt Lauren was still alive.

TPOV

I have been nervous since we left the safe house. Once we were in the van and on our way I realized this was not a dream, it was all really happening. Today I may have to do something I hoped never to have too, never even thought I would be faced with such an impossible choice.

If I don't help, I could ruin our chances of finally ending all of this. But if I do help, I know will feel guilty for the rest of my life, because even if no one else knows what I did, I always will.

We've all been on edge because each of us has a vital part to play. Even though Simon tries to cover it up with bad jokes, I can tell he's as terrified as I am. Because I don't know Celeste very well I don't know how she feels about the whole situation, but I'm pretty sure she feels the same way.

When we eventually got to the place where everything was going to be happening for the next few days I was made speechless by the size of the EG's headquarters. It was huge and I mean, like, prison huge. I could only imagine how many guards worked in this place. I knew exactly what spells I needed to do, where to target to cause the least damage to the body. The body, that's how they were being referred to. Like they were not even people.

Andrew created a couple of small explosions at key parts of the perimeter of the premises to draw out the guards. One caster was set up in one of these places. I had to do this alone and that scared me to no end.

Only seconds after the explosion went off, about 20 maybe 30 guards came running out. I took a deep breath and went ahead with what I was supposed to do. The fact that I didn't need to say the incantation worked well to my advantage as it would not give away my location. I could only attack about 4 guards at a time. Blue lightning like bolts came out of nowhere and hit them in the chest. They were dropping like flies and soon they were all down. _And they're never getting up again._

I quickly did the other spell Andrew taught me. It would carry and conceal the bodies of the guards so that the necro's could stuff other people into them.

**Not very epic, I know. None of this is supposed to be epic. The end is near, so be patient. I hope this was good enough for you guys for now. I want to thank Emily (who was logged on as a guest) for reviewing all my chapters. I'm sorry that my last upload was not a chapter and that I made you sad. The story will have a happyish ending, even if it isnt in the next few chapters, the final chapter will hopefully bring some sort of happy closure (if that makes sense). **

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow. Please check out my other FF. Its complete. Not Darkest powers but even if you haven't read the book it makes sense.**


End file.
